friends by Mail
by Poppyseed22
Summary: One day Chloe got a strange pop up and just had to agree to it. Now she has Hetalia characters being shipped to her home. what is she going to do? Make the best of it of course!
1. Chapter 1

(AN) I do not own the idea of the manual LolliDictator, who is awesome. Now enjoy!

Friends by Mail

Chapter one: Nothing will every be the same.

The names Chloe. Not Cloe or Cleo, Chloe. Got? Good .I have red hair and sun kissed skin. My eyes are the coolest. One is a greenish hazel while the other is a Chocolate brown. I'm 5'5 in height which is short for my family. I have curves but I'm not packing much in the chest area. If any of you say flat chested I will KILL YOU. Now that we have that down I'll continue.

My story begins when I was on my computer looking at fan art of some of my favorite animes. My pet ferret, Pango, was watching the screen like he was interested in what was on it. I swear he is smarter than he looks. It scares me sometimes. Then out of nowhere a pop up appeared on my screen. Now usually I would just take the stupid thing off but unfortunately what it was saying catches my attention.

Want a chance to have your very own Hetalia units.

Just press the button at the bottom and we will send your first unit!

There was a huge red yes button flashing with urgency. I sat there staring at the thing trying to decide what to do. What if it was a scam and I end up with a virus? But what if it was true. It gets kind of lonely in my house. My mom is a woman boxer so she's gone a lot and don't get me started on my older sibling. And yeah I have Pango but he wasn't human company.

With a shaky hand on the mouse I pressed yes to the pop up.

Thank you! Your first unit will be there in five business days.

Well, no virus popped up so I didn't have to worry about that. " Looks like we're going to have new housemates Pango." There seemed to be a excited glare in his eyes as he stared up at me. Yeah, scarey isn't it. Now the days came and went. It was torture! They went by so slowly that I felt that time had stopped. Then finally the fifth day came I was bouncing up and down on my seat. Pango's stare seemed to say 'Your making a fool of yourself. Stop it.'

It was at this time that the doorbell rang. I actually sprinted from my seat to the door. I open the dang thing so hard that it slammed the wall. I hope that wouldn't leave a mark. There in the doorway was a delivery man wearing a mint green jumpsuit with matching hat. He looked to be around the age of 35 or so. He had dark brown hair and light skin, with black eyes. He had a irritated look on his face like he would like to be anywhere but here. Behind him I saw the weirdest truck I've ever seen. It was a mint green truck with the words ' Flying Mint Bunny inc'. Next to the words was a cute bunny thing with wings. He was mint green and was waving as he flew over the words. Trying not to laugh in the guy's face I addressed he.

"Um, Hi. Are you here to deliver my unit?" I asked. The guy only gave me a glare before pushing the electric signer in my face. '_How rude! What kind of guy would push something into a girl's chest!_' I breathed in slowly to clam myself. Yelling in his face would only make things worse. So I just signed the bottom of the screen and gave it back to him. He took it and then pushed a crate into my living room. Once in he just pushed it on the floor. I winced when I heard the bang it made. "Be careful!" I yelled now ticked. I have no idea who was in there yet. I don't want an angry Ivan popping out with the intent to kill. He just grunted in response. He walked out without a word while throwing me a mint green envelope. Got into his truck and drove off.

"What a douche bag!" I said before turning around. Pango was standing on top of the crate investigating. His little nose twitching as he sniffed the crate. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder so he wouldn't be in the way. I open the envelope and took out the manual. '_Please let it be someone that is sane or at least half way so._' Lucky for me fate was on my side.

Manual to MATTHEW WILLIAMS UNIT.

'_Yes! Thank you God!_' I opened the manual and carefully read through it. There was no way I was going to mess this up. After reading my opinions I decided number 4 would be the funnest. Mainly because I wanted to see a Psycho Canada. Seriously it would be cool. First I pushed the crate to the furthest wall from me. Then I placed the coffee table on its side so I can hide behind it. Grabbing the remote I hide behind the table with Pango on my lap. I turn on the TV and went to the channel with a ice hockey match on. Turning up the volume to the highest setting, I braced myself. Then I heard a loud CRACK from the crate. I looked over the table's edge to see a fist bust through the wood. It retracted and repeated it's action. After a few more punches the wood flew in hundreds of pieces. Some of those pieces were wedged into the top of the table. Canada then came running out of the crate with lighting speed and ended up with his face in the TV screen. I got up carefully from behind the table with Pango in my hands and went over to the Canadian. He didn't seem to notice my approach.

"Hello?" No answer. He was too into the game to notice me. Well this is backwards. Instead of Canada being ignored, I'm the one ignored. I shrugged my shoulder and just went over to the destroyed crate. Looking inside I found all of Canada's stuff in a small box. Next to it was a small polar bear sleeping on the bottom of the crate. It looked so cute and I had this big urge to cuddle the little thing. Reaching down I pat the bear's head gently feeling it's soft white fur. It was then it moved. It opened it's black eyes and looked up at me in curiosity.

"Who?" it said with a tilt of his head. I smiled down at it's cuteness.

"Chloe and you?"

"Kumajirou" It said bluntly.

"Would you like for me to make you something to eat?" The little bear of fluff nodded it's head and stood up to follow me. I had some fish left over from last nights dinner so I that to Kumajirou while giving Pango some of his ferret food. The two of them seem to get along pretty well. Pango sat on the polar bear's head and slept after he ate. Kumajirou didn't seem to mind. I made poutine for Canada when he gets out of his trance.

While I was eating I guess the game must have ended because Canada walked in shyly. He was looking down as though he was afraid to look me in the eye or knowing him he properly didn't bother to because he was used to being ignored. Well that won't do. I got up from my sit and walked up to him, giving him a smile.

"Hi! My names Chloe. What's yours?" I said while taking his hand and giving it a gentle shake. I know I already knew his name, but it was polite to ask.

His face was of shock. You can see that he wasn't used to having any attention. Poor guy.

"M-m-my n-name is Canada, but y-you can call me Matthew if you want." Awww, he was stuttering. His face was getting redder with every word. So cute.

"Nice to meet ya, Matthew. I hope will be the best of friends. Are you hungry?" I made sure to say his whole name knowing how much he hates being called Matt or Mattie. I can understand that.

Matthew's face grow redder as he nodded. With that I smiled and pulled him to the table. Sitting him down next to his bear, I went to get him a plate.

"Who?"

"Canada."

I couldn't help but give a slight giggle at the short conversation. Not even his pet can remember him. That must suck. I came back and gave Matthew his meal. The guy's face seemed to glow with his happiness as he began to eat. Seeing that he was happy I continued with my poutine smothered in maple surup and strawberry sauce. I'm a bit of a strawberry fanatic. I crave the fruit. I think I did a pretty good job. Maybe not as good as good as Matthew's but pretty good for a first try. When I was done I looked up from my plate to find that Matthew was done and was staring at me. I was like he was waiting for me to do something.

"Are you done, Matthew?" I asked. He seemed happy for some reason as he nodded. I got up and got both of are plates and took them to the sink. Not in the mood to wash dishes, I just left them there. " Would you like for me to take you to your room Matthew?"

"Y-yes please." Cute. I picked up Pango from Kumajirou's head and placed him on my own. Matthew picked up his pet bear and carried him in his arms. _'I wish I could take a picture of the two.' _ Of course I didn't think to grab my camera before opening the crate. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. On the way there it was too quiet. I hate quiet. It reminds me of the times I was alone. So I began to ask Canada questions.

"Hey, what's your favorite color?"

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look.

"I said what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"That's a nice color. Is that why you have it on your country flag?" he nodded slightly embarrassed. I smiled. "I always liked green myself. It makes me think of forests with huge trees. I used to grow a garden a long time ago. I had vines growing up the wall of the house and everything!"

I have a huge love of growing things, but I had to give it up for reasons that I'm not going to talk about. So forget it. Don't even think about it! I'm warning you!

"Do you have any hobbies or things you like to do?" Now I know what your thinking. Why are you asking him all these questions when you can easily just look it up on wiki or find it in the manga/anime?

The reason is ladies and gentlemen is because I want him to tell me. You don't make friends by looking them up on wiki. No, you talk to them face to face. That's right. I went deep. The rest of the way to the room Matthew told me about his love of hockey and other winter sports. Though I had to strain myself to hear him. His voice was so quite that I had to get closer to hear. Any closer and I might have to hug the dude. He was stuttering all through his speech. He really must not be used to talking to others about himself. Better yet on anything. His face was growing redder by the second to the point I thought he was going to faint from over heating. Yet even though he was nervous he seemed to enjoy the attention. ~I feel friendship forming~.

"We're here." I opened the door for him. He went in and looked around. It was plain and simple room mainly for guests." I hope It's good enough for you." I made a mental note to have this room decorated. Or at least have the walls painted. This room screamed booooriiing.

"I-it's fine, T thank you." he said with a small voice. I smiled happily at him.

"I'm glad. If you need anything I'm just a few doors down." he nodded. He had a small smile on his lips as I walked out with a wave. I went down the hall and was now in my room. My room was painted a soft green with green vines outlining the sides. I had Pictures I had taken in the past posted on one wall of my room. I'll need to get a latter if I want to put up anymore. It was starting to fill up. I walked to my bed and laid myself and Pango on the soft dark green comforter. Looking up at the ceiling I could feel a smile grow on my face. "Pango, I think we're going to have enough fun to last us a lifetime!" Pango made a little squeak in reply. That's right! Nothing is going to be the same!

(AN) That's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. Not to harsh. I bruise easily.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Thanks for being nice enough to read the next chapter. Hugs and kisses for everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chloe. NOTHING! 0

Friends by Mail

Chapter 2: My new big brother.

My week with Matthew wasn't so bad. It took him a while to brake out of his shell and talk without me leading the conservation. His blushing problem has gotten better, he still stutters a bit though. But that's okay, it just makes him adorable. I remember when I gave him a hug for the first time. It was when he made breakfast for me the next morning. He even had fed Pango his breakfast. Now many of you are thinking 'So what. My mom does that for me all the time.' Not everyone has such a great mother figure. If my mom went anywhere in the kitchen it would burn to the ground. It already happened twice. So I cook to keep a third from happening. Having someone else cook for me was such a nice change that I couldn't help but burst in happiness. I just had to hug him or I would have exploded! The poor boy looked like he was left in the sun for to long. He wouldn't stop stuttering after that. After eating his pancakes I have only one thing to say. They were totally the best pancakes EVER! I was in my own happy place while eating the syrupy goodness. He was even nice enough to put cut up strawberries into my pancake! I love this guy!

Pango had became good friends with Kumajirou. They would sleep and eat together all the time. It was so cute. I just had take pictures of them. It was like candy for the eyes. Sweet and addictive. I took some of Matthew too. When I take pictures without him knowing he would look at peace. But when I have him pose for the camera he would be blushing like my mom's ruby red lipstick.

I was hanging my newly developed pictures on my wall when the doorbell rang from downstairs.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran. There on the other side was the wonderful delivery dude. Note the sarcasm. I decided to call this fowl person Mr. Rude. His scowl was still present on his face.'_I'm starting to hate this guy! No, be nice Chloe. Don't lose your temper._'

"Hi Mister. How have you been?" I said giving him a pleasant smile. It was fake of course. On the inside I wanted make him cry. Oh, that was an Ivan thought! Mr. Rude just grumbled in reply. I couldn't understand what was being said but I knew it wasn't something good. He then pushed the signer into my chest, which hurt like crap, and rolled the crate into the living room. While signing my name I heard the loud slam of the crate hitting the floor. How in the world is this guy still doing this job! I'm sure I'm the not the only customer that is treated like crap! ….. I hope I'm not. Then that would mean he hates me and that's just plain hurtful.

It was at this moment that Matthew come down. He looked alert, as if someone had broken into the house. He must have heard the bang from upstairs. It does sound like someone had knocked down a door. When he saw what was really going on his expression changed to that of curiousity. He went to stand by me with Kumajirou in his arms. Pango was on Matthew's head staring down at me. He then jumped on to mine and looked at Mr. Rude with hateful glare. Seriously that is creepy. Mr. Rude then came up to me and yanked the signer from my hands. He chucked the manual at me causing Pango to hiss and Matthew to give a disapproving glare. Mr. Rude didn't pay any attention to this as he slammed the door behind him.

"That guy has some serious issues!" Matthew nodded in agreement. With a sigh I went over to the new crate.

"Who is it?" Matthew asked while looking over my shoulder. Opening the mint green envelope I held my breath.

Manual to YAO WANG UNIT.

'_I got China! Yes! That's two sane people in a row! New world record!' _I thought glad that I wouldn't have to worry about a crazy person for one more week.

"It's China, Matthew." I said with an excited smile. As I read the Manual I could feel Matthew read over my shoulder. "According to this the best way to wake him up is by playing Japanese or Korean music. Matthew, will you get my computer for me?" Matthew nodded and placed Kumajirou next to me on the floor before leaving. I patted Pango as I waited for him to come back.

In two minutes he brought my computer. "Thanks." Taking the computer I went to YouTube and looked up some Japanese music. Once I found what I needed I placed the computer a few feet from the crate. Putting the volume up as high as it will go, I played the song. I went to stand by Matthew and waited. With in 30 seconds of the song we heard a call from inside the box.

"Nihon!" I went to lid and carefully lift it up. China quickly sat up. He was looking around frantically most likely trying to find Japan. He looked excited, like a puppy.

"Sorry. Japan isn't here. I'm sure he'll be here someday." Yao looked at me then. He gave me a confused look on his face. I'd be confused too if I was sitting in a crate with some strange chick talking to me.

"Who are you aru?"

"Oh sorry, My name is Chloe and this..." I picked up Pango for him to see. "Is my pet ferret Pango. We're your new housemates, I guess." I couldn't say 'your our new unit!' that sounds wrong. Like I own him. Even though that may be true I'm not going to say it to his face.

"He's so cute aru!" He said while patting Pango on the head. Pango leaned his head against Yao's hand. He was enjoying the attention. I wish I could take a picture of this moment. Dang it.

"Yeah, he is. Would you like to hold him?" Yao nodded his head yes. I placed Pango in his hands and let him cuddle the little ferret. He got up from the crate and sat down on the couch. I look inside the crate to find his stuff. I found a Panda and his cloths in a smaller box. I activated the panda the same way I did for Kumajirou. The panda didn't ask questions like the polar bear did. He just blinked at me before standing up and going to sit by his master on the floor. Matthew sat on the other end of the couch. He seemed to be waiting to be noticed. Yao suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a set between the two.

"I feel as though someone is watching us aru." His voice is a bit shaky as he said this.

"Um... That would have to be Canada." I said looking at Matthew. He was already looking down with a disappointed face.

"Who?" And now Matthew has a depressed aura around his head.

"It's the large piece of land on top of America. His name is Matthew and he has the superpower to be invisible." Matthew gave me a small glare when I said that. I just gave him a smile. Matthew's glares weren't very affective.

"I still don't know who he is aru." And now Matthew was hitting his head against my shoulder.

"Forget it. What would you like to eat?" I asked while I was patting Matthew on the back trying to comfort him.

"Oh, I'll cook aru!" He said happily. The manual did say that he like to cook Chinese cuisine.

There was no way I'm going to argue with that. I hadn't had Chinese in years! Mom had us kicked out of the Chinese restruant near by. We're not aloud to come back.

After playing like ten rounds of spades with Matthew, he won six rounds and I won four. I suck at cards, Yao yelled that dinner was ready. That Chinese restaurant in the mall has nothing on Yao's cooking.

While eating Yao was asking me some questions.

"How old are you aru?"

"Fifteen, why?" I asked as I begin to drink some of my strawberry soda. ( Yes. There is such a thing.)

"Your way to young to be living by yourself aru!" concern written all over his face.

"My mom is away try to win some fighting competition. She'll be back sometime next month." I said with a shrug.

"What about your father aru?" I felt myself stiffen at the mention of my dad. Not the best of memories.

"My dad left." that was all I was going to say about that topic. Yao looked as though he just watched a puppy get shot. Matthew also looked at me with a sad expression. I wish they wouldn't look at me like that. I just kept on eating my noodles as the awkward silence filled the air. Then Yao got this determined air as he looked to me. '_Oh this can't be good._ '

"From now on your my little sister aru."

"Huh?"'_ What was this guy talking about?_'

"I will be your big brother and will look after you from now on aru." All I could do was blink at him. I was too shocked to do say anything. What could I say to that. No thank you. I don't want to be your sister. Hell, I might as well stab him in the heart. He had been hurt many times by his siblings in the past and It must be a sensitive subject for him. So once I gained my body functions back I nodded yes to his offer. As soon as I did his face lite up like a child that was given a Christmas present. I have a feeling he was going to take this very seriously.

(AN) There. Finished. I would like to say That this chapter is for cross-over-lover2. Thanks for giving me my first review. You are more awesome then Prussia! Please review. Also if there is a Hetalia character you want next tell me in the reviews. I will go in order of the reviews. Thank you.:)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN) Sorry it took so long. I had finals and Christmas shopping to do. Also I have to pack for my trip to visit family in Ohio. Enjoy! ;D

Chapter Three: The awesome one has come!

Yao had made it his responsibility to take care of me. At times he was more like a mother hen then a brother. It was frustrating sometimes.

"Yao, I think I'm a little to old to be wearing this stuff." Yao had been buying me a lot and I mean a lot of Shinitty-chan merchandise from the nearby mall. _'I shouldn't have let him barrow that credit card.'_ I thought as Yao was putting Shinitty-chan ribbons in my hair. My hair was up in two pigtails with the ribbons tied in bows on each side. I could feel my face heat up from the embarrassment.

"But it looks so cute on you aru." Yao said hugging my head. _'Oh god, I'm his replacement for that old man in the Shinitty-chan mask!'_ a shiver went up my back when I thought that. That must be a sucky way to live. Matthew was watching the whole thing with his hand over his mouth, trying not laugh. I gave Matthew a glare from the corner of my eye. He just gave me a innocent smile. I could only humph as I cross my arms. This action made Matthew laugh.

"You look like a kid that didn't get what they want." He said between chuckles.

"Shut up!" Kumajirou and Pango just stared at us from Matthew's lap.

"Jerk" I muttered ._ 'Hopefully the next unit won't do thing like this to me.'_ I thought as Yao went to get the camera. He likes taking pictures of me wearing this stuff. _'I think Yao is starting to develop a sister complex. At least he's not like Belarus. Oh, creepy.'_

The doorbell rung braking me from my thoughts. Getting up from my chair I went for the door. I frowned when I saw Mr. Rude there. _'I forgot, I'm suppose to get a unit today.' _ I snatched the signer from him. No way I'm going to have it pushed into my chest again. " Put it down gentle!" I yelled over my shoulder as the man went inside. I didn't hear a bang so I assumed that he listened. He took the signer without any attitude, gave me the envelope and left. _'Wow! He acted almost decent.'_ I closed the door thinking that progress had been made. Then reality set in when I went to the living room.

What I saw made my teeth grind. That bastard had dropped the crate on Matthew! The poor man was turning blue for heaven sakes! Kumajirou was actually trying to move the crate but being as small as he was it didn't help. Pango was watching from the coffee table."Yao!" I yelled as I ran to the crate dropping the envelope. Yao walked into the room with my camera in his hands.

"Yes aru?" He didn't seem to notice Matthew who was suffocating from the weight.

"Um, would you help me move this crate over a bit?" No use telling him Matthew was there. He won't know who I was talking about.

"Of course aru." I picked Kumajirou up and got out of the way. Yao walk over and actually kicked the crate causing it to roll off Matthew. As soon as the crate rolled off Matthew's chest he took a loud in take of breath. Being sat on by Russia would beat being crushed by a crate any day. Though I wouldn't know. I've never been sat on.

"Matthew! Are you okay?" Placing Kumajirou next to me I kneel down and helped Matthew sit up. Kumajirou went up to his master and sat near him. I guess even though he forgets his name he still knows of his existence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said while rubbing his chest. He then gave Kumajirou a pet on the head.

"That jerk is definitely going to get his ass kicked when he comes back." I growled. I helped Matthew stand on his feet and took him to the couch with Kuma following." Sit down and catch your breath." He sat down without a complaint, putting Kumajirou on his lap. Satisfied, I went to the envelope on the floor. I placed Pango on my shoulder as I ripped the mint green paper.

Manual to GIBERT BEILLSCHMIDT UNIT

Well I shouldn't have expected another sane person. Expectantly when I got two in a row. Luck was bound to run out. "Hey Matthew. It's Gilbert." Matthew smiled happily at the news._ 'The two buddies reuniting. That's just so sweet!'_ I read the manual carefully. Don't want to end up with a hundred holes in my body." The Manual says that waking Gilbird will wake Gilbert as well. That seems to be the safest way." I said to myself. In every part of the manual they were warning you about rape. And I do not want to be raped!

I gentle opened the crate. Inside was Gilbert sleeping like a baby. _'Awww. When asleep he doesn't_ _look like a potential rapist. But looks are misleading.' _I picked up the small box that was by his feet. Inside were all his clothes and belongings. Gilbird was easy to find. He waked up instantly when I touched him. I had him in the palm of my hand bring him ( I think it's a he) up to my face. Pango and the chick looked at each other with curious tilts of their heads. "Hey little guy. Would you wake up Gilbert for us?" The little chick gave flapped his wings and yelled "Piyo!" _'~CUTE~!' _

_ "_Gilbird!" The chick was snatched from my hands before I could blink. I stood there in confusion while Gilbert was patting his tiny friend muttering "So damn soft." to himself. Matthew seemed to be happy that his crazy friend was here. Yao mainly just looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um." I wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to a cocky psycho. Lucky for me Matthew came in.

"Hello Gilbert." He said quietly , walking up to us.

"Hey Birdie! Could you make me Pancakes?" _'He hasn't been here for five minutes and already he's asking for food.' _ Gil then noticed me standing there. "Who's the kid?" '_Kid!'_

"I'm not a kid!"

"Look like one to me." Gilbert said with a smirk looking at the pigtails on my head. My face went red.

"I'm fifteen!" Gilbert looked at me in shock.

"No way. Your so flat that I couldn't tell." _'What the hell!' _He was messing with the bull now!

That was the one thing you should not say to me.

"I'm not flat chested!" I blushed with embarrassment and frustration.

"As flat as a board." He said with that cocky grin on his face. I could feel my anger growing as visions of me strangling him flooded my mind. Matthew must have seen the danger because he came to my defense.

"You shouldn't say such things, Gilbert." He said in a soft but firm voice. _'Matthew, I'm going to make two dozen maple cookies for this.'_

"Why? It's the truth. My awesomeness is never wrong" Suddenly I felt something poke at my left breast. I looked down to see that Gilbert was poking it with his finger. "Hey, there really is something there."

"PERVERT!" I yelled really loud slapping his hand away. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep him from doing it again. Gilbert then had what I call the 'Rapist smile'. Yao came in then hugging my head to his chest like how a mother would for her child. He was squeezing my head to the point that it hurt. Pango jumped from my shoulder to escape the grip of death and landed on the arm of the couch. From there he watched the whole thing.

"Don't worry aru. I'll protect your purity aru." _'Oh God.'_

"For all you know she could have already lost it." Gilbert said with a smirk. _'You've got to be kidding me!'_ Yao then held me at arms length looking at me in panic.

"Tell me that you haven't aru!" Yap, he was definitely panicking. His voice was all shakey like he was having a melt down.

"No, I haven't!" My face growing red from answering such a question. Yao looked like he just escaped from a near death experience.

"I'm glad my sisters purity is still intact aru." He gave a sigh of relief.

"I could fix that. Your quiet cute." The rapist smile is back. I was back in the clenches of my brother figure.

"Stay away from her aru!" This picture reminded me of when my neighbors cat was protecting her litter of kittens from a stray dog. Yao looked just like that cat. Scary. He looked like he was going to kick Gilbert's ass Bruce Lee style.

"Matthew help." I mumbled from Yao's chest. The Canadian came to my rescue.

"Gilbert' come with me to the kitchen and I'll make you some pancakes." Matthew grabbed Gil's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. _'God bless you, Matthew.' _

Once Gilbert was gone Yao released my head. My head pounded with the new found blood that was pumping into my brain.

"I need a aspirin." I groaned while rubbing my temples. My pigtails were lopsided and the ribbons were partly untied.

" I'll get you some aru." Yao said as he fixed my hair into a high ponytail with one of the ribbons. When he was done he sat me on the couch, told me to lay down, and went to get my aspirin.

I lied there thinking as my brain pounded against my skull. Pango crawled on to my chest looking down at my face with his head tilted. "What do you think of are new guest, Pango?" I asked while petting the ferret on the head. He gave a small squeak before laying down to take a nap.

_'With any hope this week won't be as crazy as I expect it to be.' _Talk about high hopes.

The next day...

This morning I had a bit of a surprise. I woke up, took a shower, and brushed my hair. The usual. But when I opened my closet, nothing was there! All my clothes were gone! I looked in all my drawers. Nothing, nothing and nothing! At first I was in thoughtless panic. Walking back and forth muttering to myself. Then suddenly something clicked in my head. There was only one person in this house that would do this shameless deed. Only One.

"GILBERT!" I yelled running down the stairs with nothing but a towel on. Downstairs Matthew was giving Gilbert another plate of pancakes and Yao was looking throw a catalog of Shinitty-chan stuff as he drank green tea. It was at this moment that I burst in. That must have been a sight. Me huffing and puffing with only a towel on, two men red from top to bottom and one man just smirking his ass off. Guess who the last one is.

"Why are you naked aru!" Yao said in a 'big brother doesn't approve' voice.

"Ask him!" I yelled pointing a finger a Gilbert. He just sat there stuffing his face with more pancakes.

He gave a cocky grin before saying "The awesome me doesn't know what your talking about." I stomped my way over to him.

"Like hell you don't you bastard! You stole my clothes!" I yelled in his face. I was growing redder with the building anger. He pretended to be thinking for a moment.

"Oh, do you mean something like this?" His hand went in to his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Yao gasped in shock while Matthew face turned five shades redder. In Gilbert's hand was one of my bras. It was a soft pink with a small little bow in the middle.

"Is this one of the things you are looking for?" He dangle the bra in front of my face. I felt eyebrow twitch as it swayed back and forth. I guess I snapped because it was then I grab the hair in the back of his head and slammed his face into his breakfast. Gilbert struggled but with my anger fueling my strength It was no use. After a while he stopped as the bubbles he was making in the syrup lessened.

"Um, Chloe. I think your going to kill him if you keep him like that any longer." Matthew said nervously. Knowing that he was right I picked his head up. He gave a loud intake of breath and was cough up syrup. There was butter and maple syrup all over his face.

Getting real close to his face I hissed. "Where are my clothes, G I L B E R T." I must have looked pretty scary because he was shivering.

"U-u-under Birdie's bed." He answered.

"What! Why my bed?" Matthew exclaimed. _'It makes sense. That would be the last place I would look.' _ I thought. No one would expect Matthew of doing anything like this. So why look in his room. I've got to give Gil props on that one.

Dropping Gil's head on the table with a loud bang, I walked out of the kitchen with a humph. I really should have seen this coming.

(AN) Please leave reviews. I want to know that I did Gilbert's personality right. If mot give me pointers. Thanks to all of those who did leave a review. Your the best!


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) Thanks for the reviews guys! They really mean a lot to me. Keep them coming! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I sure did! Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4:

_'Why God, Why me?'_ was my thoughts as Gilbert throw one of the lamps against the wall. Gilbert was in withdraw mood. When he had found out we didn't have any beer he went psycho on us. Screaming and ranting about how unawesome this was and throwing things around. He kick my couch to the other side of the room at one point. Canada tried to calm him down and it did work for awhile, but after the second day he got worst. Not even Matthew or Gilbird could calm him down. I had ordered a ID for him and it won't be here for another day. It become so dangerous that I locked Pango and all our animal friends in my room so they won't get hurt.

At this moment he was on the kitchen table braking dishes on the floor. I was using a cabinet door as a shield from the flying kitchen weer. Matthew was hiding behind the refrigerator door and Yao was using his wok to defend himself.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled over the sound of shattering glass. _'It's going to cost a pretty penny to replace all of this. I should really get some of these guys a job.'_ I thought with a sigh. There was no why I'm going to ask my mom for more money. I looked at Matthew and Yao. "I'm going to go for it."

"No! It's too dangerous aru!" Yao said while deflecting the leg of one of the kitchen chairs.

"You'll get hit before you reach the table!" Matthew said in worry.

"There's no other choice." I turned to them, "Pray for me gentlemen." And with that I was off. I instantly became Gilbert's target. I swear everything went into slow motion as I dodge the flying butter knifes. After managing to escape from being hit by the skin of my teeth, I jumped on the table and tackled Gilbert to the floor. We began rolling on the floor trying to pin the other down.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Gilbert screamed as he tried to struggle from my coke hold.

"No way! Not in til you calm down!" I said as I throw him to the ground. I then put his hands behind his back and sat on him. He tried to left his head but I slammed it back on the ground and held it their. "I said calm down." I hissed near his ear. He started to shiver and was sweating. Was I really that scary?

"L-like I w-w-would listen to you. In tile I get my beer I'm not stopping!" He said with a fake face of bravery. I stared down at him for a second before sighing.

"Fine." Gilbert gave a sigh but held it when he saw my crooked smile. Hehehe. This is fun.

"Matthew, would you please get me the duck tape."

"NO! Birdie don't do it!" Gilbert screamed kicking his legs. Matthew looked unsure. He was looking between Gilbert and me trying to decide who to listen to. I sighed and looked at Yao.

"Would you please get me the duck tape." Yao nodded and left the kitchen. Matthew gave a sigh of relief. Probably glad he didn't need to chose.

Yao came back with silver duck tape in his hand. He handed it to me with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him before looking down at Gilbert. "Ready Gilbert." I pulled the tape from the roll while giving him my creepy smile.

"!"

Five minutes later...

"There." I said looking down at my work. Gilbert was taped to the couch. Covered head to toe with the stuff.

"LET ME GO!" His face was getting all red with his yelling.

"Sorry buddy, but your out of control. I what a least half of my house standing." Gilbert gave me a frosty glare. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I promise we'll let you go as soon as your ID gets here."

"But that won't be here tile tomorrow!"

"Well you should have thought of that when you were throwing things around like a spoiled brat." I said with a shrug. Pango and Gilbirdwere making these weird high pitched sounds from on top of his head. I think they were laughing.

"I was not!"

"Was so."

"Was not!"

"Was so."

"Not!"

"Was."

"Not!"

"Was."

"Not!"

"Not."

"Was!"

"Ha ha, so you admit it!" I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this.

"That didn't count! I was distracted by my awesomeness."

"Yeah right. Also your getting job."

"What!" His face was priceless. "I'm too awesome to have a job."

"Do I look like I care. Someone is going to pay for all this and that person is going to be you."

"Why me?" He can't really be that stupid. Can he?

"Because YOU were the one that broke everything in the first place." I poked his nose with each word I said. And I poked hard.

"Ow! Bitch!" That's when I started twisting his ears. It's so much fun torturing him. Matthew was sitting across from us.

"Maybe you should stop eh?" Matthew said quietly as though he wasn't sure if he should stop me or not. I looked at him and looked at Gilbert.

"Maybe your right." Gilbert gave a sigh at that. "I shouldn't be hurting him. I should be embarrassing him! Quick! Go get my moms make-up from the upstairs bathroom!" Matthew looked at me like I was insane. Gilbert was struggling harder then ever.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!" Hehehehe. This is too much fun. I should do this more.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said running. Opening the door, I was shocked to see a crate on my doorstep. '_I shouldn't be getting a unit in til next week.'_ I saw the mint bunny truck drive away as though it was in a high speed chase. 'What was that about?'

I looked down at the crate and picked up the manual from the top. "Guys, I need help here!"

Three grunt filled minutes later we had finally had the crate inside. Wiping my forehead with my sleeve, I opened the envelop.

Manual to IVAN BRAGINSKI UNIT

My mind exploded then. Why god! Why! I stood there completely still. '_Oh, the guys are going to hate this. Well Matthew won't mind but Yao and Gilbert will flip._' I thought.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Matthew asked putting his hand on my shoulder. China looked over my shoulder and paled.

" It's Ivan aru." He said in a hushed tone while shivering in fear.

"Shh. Don't let Gilbert know. Once Ivan hears him it's over." I said flipping through the pages.

I looked at Prussia with a nervous glance. There was no way I was going to be killed just because he had to open his big mouth. Reading all my opinions, some making me shiver, I decided to do the creepy sister one. That seemed to be the only one that won't get me killed.

I began to say brother in Russian in a creepy whisper. The box began to shake. Wanting to have a little fun I continued. Putting my finger up to my lips to signal Yao and Matthew to be quiet, I went closer to the box and began scratching the top.

"Let's get married brother. Married. Married. Married. Marrrrrieeeeed."

"GO HOME!" yelled the box in desperation. '_Maybe I went too far_.' I thought hearing louder sobs coming from the crate.

"Stand back. I'm going to open the crate." I whispered to the two nations behind me. Both of them obeyed and went back by a few yards. I carefully took the chains off the crate. Taking a deep breath I opened the lid. There inside was a shivering Ivan. He was in fetal position with his eyes closed shut. He looked as though he was going to get hit. Like a child that was going to be bullied. Feeling pity for the insane Russian I tabbed him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. No ones going to hurt you." I said in a soothing tone. The same one a mother would use when their child is hiding under the bed because of the thunderstorm outside. Ivan looked up then. His violet eyes brimming with tears. Now I feel terrible. The guilt. It hurts.

"Your not Natalya. Da" His said with a relived sigh. I smiled as sweetly as possible. Need to be on his good side.

"No. I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you." So far so good. He was still smiling and there was no evil aura. "Would you like something to eat?" Advice. Food is the best way to make friends. Everyone likes a good meal.

"Da!" With that he got up from the crate. '_Yeah, I'm still in the clear_.' I thought that too soon. For when Ivan got up he saw Gilbert and Yao. His smile grow creepy then.

Gilbert turned his head and saw Ivan. "WHAT IS THIS BASTARD DOING HERE!" He screamed. Him being taped to the couch was unable to get away as Ivan walked toward them.

"Hello comrades." The scarey aura was appearing as he seemed to over shadow the other nations.

"I am not your comrade!" Gilbert yelled. He seemed to be trying to tear at the tape with his teeth. Ivan just smiled his sickly sweet smile and turned to Yao.

"You will make me something tasty. Da" Yao was growing nervous under his stare.

"S-s-sure aru." Yao hurried to the kitchen. Poor Yao. Ivan then continue to annoy Gilbert by poking his cheek. Gilbert would try to bit him, but Ivan would pull his hand away at the last second and giggle childishly.

"GO AWAY DAMN IT. THIS IS SO UNAWESOME!" Ivan again just giggled. I guess my plan to keep him tied up is a bust. I'm not really a fan of the idea of a depressed raped Gilbert. He may be annoying, but that was part of his personality. He can't help it.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut at the silver tape while Ivan began to pout. Once done Gilbert ran the heck out of there.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol." And there was the famous laugh. I went to the crate and picked up a bottle of Vodka. Turning to Ivan I smiled.

"Would you like some vodka Ivan?" As soon as I said vodka his mood lightened up.

"Thank you! Da." grabbing the bottle from my hands. Thank you mint bunny manuals!

It seemed everything was going to be okay. That is in til the phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hon. It's your mother. I have good news! I'm coming home." That's when all my hopes and dream crashed and burned.

(AN) There you go. Another chapter down. I would like to say that it was hard picking the next unit. So I put a bunch of names in a tin box, closed my eyes, and draw a name. Out of all the names I got Ivan. Isn't that funny. I think I'm going to do that for now on. Less pressure. Remember children to review. Even if it's bad. I can take it. Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Chloe**** and her mother****.**** I wish I did though.**

Chapter 5: Mom I can explain!

"Honey? Honey, are you still there?" I was completely frozen. I was hoping for another week to come up with a backup story for all this mess. "Honey?"

"Um, Mom. When will you be home?"

"Noon tomorrow. Isn't it great!"

"Ha ha yeah. I can't wait." That's what I was saying on the outside but in my mind I was screaming up a storm of endless curses.

"I'll see you then Hon. Kisses." And with that I heard the dial tone. I stood there for a good while, not sure what to do next. After what felt like hours. "Holy fudge muffins Pango! We're dead!" Taking Pango in my hands, I ran for the kitchen.

"Guys!" I ended up running into Ivan who was standing not too far off from the door. Dang! It was like running into a brick wall!

"You should be more careful, comrade." I looked up to see Ivan with an amused smile. 'What a gentlemen. At least help me up!' I thought as I got up. Well the manual did say you have to prove you were worthy for Ivan's kindness.

"Sorry Ivan. Look everyone. We have a problem." I said placing Pango on my left shoulder.

"What is it?" Matthew asked from his set.

"Mom's coming back." I could feel my gut tie itself into a tighter knot as I said that.

"What's the big deal? You're afraid of your mommy little girl? That's so unawesome." Gilbert said from his seat next to Matthew. He had his feet on the table and had his chair leaning on its two back legs. I walked over and kicked the chair from under him causing him to fall on his back. I think I'm becoming a sadist or at least when Gilbert's involved.

"You had said your mother was in a fighting competition aru." Yao said putting his cooking on hold.

"That's right. My mom is a champion MMA fighter. She can kick your asses easily. Well Ivan may have a chance. Yao also may live because he knows Tie chi and everything. But you two." I said pointing to Matthew and Gilbert. "Will have no chance." Matthew looked nervous as he played with Kurmjirous ear.

"The awesome me can't be beaten." Gilbert said while he was rubbing his lower back. Defiantly not an impressing pose.

"I beat up you every day and I'm like a head shorter then you."

"That's because the awesome me is merciful." Yeah right.

"Whatever. Look. We need to get this place cleaned up. There is no way I'm going to explain this mess along with why I have four strange men living in her house. So after we eat it's strait to cleaning."

"I'm too awesome to clean."

"Yeah, but my foot isn't too awesome be shoved up your ass." I growled into his face. I didn't get much complaint after that.

It took us about an hour to clean up all the broken glass and to place all the furniture in their proper places. The rest of the day I was a nervous wreck. If you saw me you would think I was expecting to be killed. After all that I began to give them warnings. My mother is not normal. **NOT AT ALL!**

"Okay. It's fair to warn you of my mother's strangeness."

"What do you mean aru?" Yao asked. We were sitting in the living room drinking some water. Well Matthew, Yao, and I were drinking water. Ivan was drinking his vodka and Gilbert refused to drink anything because he will only drink beer. Their livers must be crying for mercy. If they have livers. I know they bleed from the many times I've beaten the crap out of Gilbert. I'm just not sure if all of it is real. See what I'm saying. Like cyborgs or something.

"Well my mom is a bit bipolar with the attention span of a squirrel."

"So she is like Alfred da?"

"No Ivan. Not like Alfred. Ha ha ha. She's worse." Alfred personality couldn't even touch my mothers. Oh, how my friends will suffer. "She also has a habit of thinking the worst. So don't get insulted if she says something out there. And Please let me do all the talking. We have no room for mistakes here." Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now that's done, I guess we can go and get you guys some clothes." I was able to use some of my dad's old clothes from the attic for Yao and Matthew but Ivan and Gilbert were too big for my dad's clothes. Looks like more money being thrown out the window. I put Pango in his cage with some fresh food and told the two bears to behave themselves before leaving.

Taking these guys to Wal-Mart was harder than I thought. First we tried taking the bus there and of course something had to ruin it for us. A man that was on the bus thought Yao was a woman and began flirting with him. Yao tried to be polite but the man made the mistake of touching Yao's leg. That poor fool ended up being thrown to the front of the bus, scaring the driver. This caused the driver to hit a fire hydrant. Guess who isn't allowed on the bus again. So after walking for about a mile and a half we finally made it.

"Okay guys. Let's make this quick. There is no way I'm going to walk in the dark." I live in a pretty rough town so that's just common sense. I had the boys split up and search for the clothes they want. They're big boys. They can get their own stuff. So I went to the electric department of the store looking at the Xbox360 games. After getting a few games that would be fun to play with my new friends, I decided to look for the others. It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was follow the carnage. I swear it was like following bread crumbs. First I heard some women screaming near the women clothes. Gilbert. And my guess was correct. The poor things were cornered by the perv.

"Gilbert! Down boy!" I yelled as I tackled the idiot. Clothes flew everywhere, while Gilbird flew circles around us. "Run! Run if you want to keep your virginity!" I yelled. They took my advice. Wise choice. "Gilbert! Could you control yourself at least in public?"

"No." He said give me his smug grin. I pinched his cheek stretching it like two inches.

"You will when I'm done with you!" I yelled giving it a tug.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF!" I let his cheek go back with a slap. He sat there rubbing his cheek pouting. Gilbird landing on his head seemed to add to the effect. I giggled.

"Did you pick out any clothes you wanted?"

"They're all around you." He said waving his hand around. I look on the floor and began picking up the clothes. I have to admit, Gilbert had some pretty good taste in clothes.

"These will do nicely. Now help me find the others." Gilbert picked himself up and we went on our way. It wasn't long for the next clue to come along. After walking for three minutes a stuffed animal flew by. Gil and I stood there for a second before looking to the direction the toy flew from. There was Yao looking at the stuffed animals, throwing them in every direction. His new clothes were pooled beside him.

"Yao? What are you doing?" 'Something tells me that I'll regret asking.' Yao look at me in surprise. Then stars appeared in his eyes. I'm feeling the dread.

"Chloe, look what I found for you, aru." A stuffed panda was then shoved into my face. It was pretty cute. I took it from Yao and held it in my hands.

"Thanks Yao." It was sweet of him to pick this for me.

"You're welcome aru!" Yao exclaimed happily.

"Aw. The little kid still plays with stuffed animals." Gilbert said ruffling my hair. I could feel my face grow hotter.

"S-shut up." Darn it.

"Aw. How cute!" Gilbert and Yao were now both hugging me. Of course I had to be with two people that had a faddish for cute things.

"Okay. Okay. I'm cute. Now let's find the rest of the guys and get out of here. It's getting late." I gentle pushed the two men away from me. My face was as red as a tomato. Spain would be so proud. With the Panda still in my arms, I looked for Ivan and Matthew. I found Ivan looking at some fake sunflowers. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was crouching down, fingering the petals. He looked like a kid.

"Hey Ivan. Did you find some clothes?" I asked smiling. Yao and Gilbert were trying to hide behind me.

"Da." He said without looking at me. He was still focused on the flowers.

"Ivan, would you like for me to buy you some sunflowers?" That got his attention. He smiled childishly at me.

"Da!" even when Ivan was imitating me, who can say no to that face? I grabbed like half of the sunflowers there and handed them to Ivan.

"I have a vase we could put them in at home. Then we'll place them in your room." Ivan nodded happily while griping the flowers to his chest. Well, this improved my mood greatly. "Good. Now we just have to find Matthew and we're out of here."

"Who's Matthew?" I dropped my head when Yao asked that. Poor Mattie.

"Unawesome." Gilbert muttered at Yao. Ivan just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. 'Think Chloe! Think. Where would Matthew go in a super Wal-Mart.' then it came to me. Hockey! Matthew loved Hockey. So that means...

"To the sports equipment!" I said rushing to the back of the store. Matthew was there looking at hockey sticks. He seemed to have stars in his eyes as he stared at the hockey sticks. If I had enough money I would get him one. "Matthew. It's time to go buddy." He broke off from the trance that the hockey sticks had seemed to put on him and turned to me.

"Alright" taking one last look at the hockey stick, he walked to me. I smiled at him.

"How many outfits did you get?" He showed me the clothes that were on his arm. Looking through them I nodded my head in approval. "This would do. Now let's go pay for this stuff. I want to get home as soon as possible."

It took forever for the cashier to scan everything. Mainly because she was too busy looking at the Hetalia boys that where next to me. My eye was twitching by the time she was done. I swear I was close to snapping. "Thanks." I said in a monotone voice. Gilbert actually gave the woman a wink causing her to go completely red. I rolled my eyes before grabbing his forearm and dragging him away. The others followed behind. When we walked out, the sun was starting to set.

"Great, it will be nightfall by the time we get home." I mumbled to myself. 'At least I'm not walking alone.' It wasn't that bad walking home. Ivan's creepiness kept people away. One guy tried still my bags but ended up getting a pipe smacked against his forehead. By the time we got home I was exhausted. I just dropped the bags at the front door and flopped myself on the couch. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Unit's POV

"So cute aru~" Yao cooed at the sleeping Chloe. She actually had herself in a little ball with her head on the arm of the couch. Gilbert walked over to the scene and looked at the sleeping girl. That's when his creepy rape smile came.

"Maybe I should take her to bed. Keskeskeskes"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER ARU!" Yao yelled at the albino.

"Like you can stop me." Gilbert said with a smug look.

"Shhhh. You'll wake up the little one. Da." They looked back over to the couch to see Ivan holding Chloe in his lap like a child. Both men paled.

"I-Ivan. W-w-what are you doing with Chloe aru?" Yao stuttered out.

"How the hell did we not notice him doing that?" Gilbert mumbled to himself.

"Watching the little one sleep. She's so cute. Da." He said while poking her cheek. Chloe scrunched up her nose and brushed Ivan hand away. She snuggled closer to his chest to get away from the offending finger. "She's like a Kitten." He said patting her head. Matthew, being the good soul that he is, tried to save his friend.

"I don't think Chloe would like you doing that, Ivan." Of course Ivan just ignored him. It wasn't that he couldn't hear him. No. Ivan can always see Matthew it's just that he doesn't care. He just continued to pat Chloe's head. The others were too scared to try anything so Chloe ended up being with Ivan the whole night.

Chloe POV

The first thing I noticed was being hot. It wasn't unpleasant but was a bit suffocating. At first I thought it was a blanket or a pillow but then it moved. My eyes popped open. There was Ivan's face right in front of mine. I could feel the heat of my blush flood my face. I must look like the tomatoes Spain loves so much. Ivan was staring right at me! Was he staring at me the whole night!

"Good morning Da!" He said happily like we weren't in a weird position.

"G-good morning Ivan. Um what are you doing?"

"Holding you Da."

"The whole night!" 'My face it burns!'

"Da! Little one looked so cute. You snuggle in your sleep!" 'I think I'm going to die.' "Your face is really red little one. Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-no! I'm just hungry! Yeah that's it! Let's go make breakfast Ivan!" I tried to get up but found the Russians arms tight around my waist. Can this get any more embarrassing? Yeah, it can. Instead of letting me go, He carried me under his arm as though I was a sack. I just let him carry me knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him. When Ivan sat me down I went to work.

While I was making omelets and toast for everyone, Ivan sat at the table watching me with a smile on his face. It wasn't his usual creepy smile. It was an actual smile. For some reason I was happy about that. Though when the other started coming in, the smile turned creepy again.

'I should really teach him when that smile isn't needed.' I though with a sigh.

"YOUR ALIVE ARU!" Yao crashed into me with a bone crushing hug.

"Yao, I can't breathe." I whizzed out.

"Sorry aru." He let go and could feel the sweet air return to my lungs. "I was worried that Ivan did something to you aru." He was now turning me around looking for possible injuries.

"I'm fine. Ivan just slept with me that's all." I said with a shrug. Yao sighed with relief. I looked to the clock to see the time. '11:45! Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought.'

"Mom will be here in 15 minutes." I mumbled. I could already feel my stomach tie itself in knots. God I feel sick. I need Pango. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast guys. Hopefully it won't be our last." I said before running up the stairs. Pango was in his cage like I left him. He squeaked happily when he saw me. "Hey pal. Sorry I left you here last night. I fell asleep on the couch. Any way we have a big day ahead of us. Moms coming today." His nose twitched at that. "That's right. That means trouble for us." I let him out of his cage and he climbed up my arm. Once he sat his on my shoulder I went back downstairs. The guys were still in the kitchen eating. I couldn't eat anything because of my stomach doing flips.

DING DONG

"That's her. Please behave." I went to the front door but before I could open it Mom busted it down. 'Dear God!' Mom was a pretty tall, about 5'9 in height. Her red hair was up in a messy bun. Unlike me she had freckles across her face and bright blue eyes that just screamed 'get out of my way'. She had on a black tube top with a pair of dark blue jeans and old tennis shoes. A bag was slugged over her shoulder in a care free fashion. She smiled widely when she saw me on the floor.

"BABY!" She squealed running towards me, picking me up like I weighted nothing and spun me around. She then brought me in for a super tight hug, rubbing her face against mine. "I missed you so much! You still look as cute as ever!" From the corner of my eye I could see the guys standing their watching the whole thing. Gil was being an ass like always and was sniggering. I blushed at the weird looks we were getting.

"M-mom. There are some people I want you to meet." Mom stopped attacking me with love and actually looked around us. She saw the four men that was in the house and her face went totally blank. She looked at me and then back at the guys. Out of nowhere she just started crying.

"I'M SO SORRY, BABY!" She started crying into my neck as she held me. I was in complete shock. This was not what I was expecting from her.

"Um. Why are you sorry?" Mom held me at arm's length.

"I haven't been sending you enough money, right? You had to resort yourself to selling body to pay the bills. I'M SORRY, BABY! I'M A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" She started crying again. I blushed big time. Gilbert was full blown laughing now. Ivan looks confused and both Matthew and Yao had looks of horror.

"I WOULD NEVER MAKE CHLOE DO SUCH A THING ARU!" Yao yelled in panic. My mother looked at him in confusion.

"That's not what's happening here Mom." I was feeling tired already. My mom always comes up with the worst situations ever. Mom thought hard for a second before a look of realization came over her face.

"Oh I know! You're becoming one of those people that take more than one spouse. What were they again? Polygamists! That's it!" Now I was completely shocked. I just stood there with this dumb look on my face as my mom started shaking the guys' hands. The guys looked just as shocked as I was. "Hello! I'm Chloe's mother Kayla. You are welcome in my house. We don't judge here. Please give me many grandchildren!" The look of horror came over my face as my face grew crimson. I exploded.

"THAT'S NOT WHATS GOING ON AT ALL! FOR GODS SAKES MOM!" I screamed. Mom gave me another confused look.

"Then what's happening? I'm confused." I faceplamed. 'Dear god this will take a while.'

One hour later

"I see. So you ordered these units by accident and won all of them. And more will be coming." Mom repeated while sipping the tea Yao made for her. We were all in the kitchen now, sitting around the table.

"Yes. That's it." I nodded taking a sip as well. Tea makes everything better.

"And you want to keep these units. Including the ones that are coming."

"I want to have these PEOPLE live with us, yes." I still don't like calling them units out loud. I feel it's insensitive to do so. The boys looked at me weird when I said that but at the moment I ignored them. My attention was completely on Mom. We did a little stare down. I made sure to keep my eyes staring at hers. After a while she sighed and looked away.

"I see you're serious about this. All right, they can stay. Just make sure they won't eat us out of house and home."

"Don't worry about that. They will be getting jobs."

"I'm too awesome for a job." Gilbert said with a pout.

"Well too bad! After that temper tantrum you had you have no choice! You're such a child!" I yelled.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" He screamed back.

"You seem pretty childish to me Da." Ivan said.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"Western countries are so childish aru." Yao mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT PANDA BOY?"

"Don't yell at Yao!" I yelled, pulling his hair.

"No, Chloe don't!" Matthew said in a panic, not knowing which one of us he should help.

Mommy Kayla's POV

I looked at my daughter and couldn't help but notice how happy she was. It's been a while since I've seen her this lively.

"Honey. Will you be a sweetie and take my bag to my room? I feel exhausted." I said with a smile.

"Sure Mom." She left the room to do what I asked. Once she was gone I looked towards the four boys across me. "Since you boys are going to stay here there is one rule you all need to follow."

The boys sat quietly seeing how serious I was. "I'm gone long periods of time. My baby is always left here alone and as much as I would like to just quit a stay here all the time, I can't. This job pays too much for me to ignore. Specially now with all of you staying here. So all I ask is that you watch over her.  
Even though she hides it, my girl is lonely and when your alone old scares become visible. You all seem to ease that pain, so thank you." I gave them a warm smile. They seemed shocked at my little speech which caused me to giggle. "Besides I've always wanted sons. I know! You can all call me mama from now on!" I felt Getty at the thought of have more children and these boys were cute. Maybe all the other units will be like this. I would LOVE that! And maybe one of them will marry my daughter and I can have super cute grandbabies! (My Mom thinks like this all the time, I swear.)

Chloe's POV

I walked back in to the kitchen to see my Mother all starry eyed while the boys looked at her like she was weird. Well she was always weird but still. "I got your suitcases upstairs mom." That snapped her out of the daydream she was having.

"Oh. Thank you Hon." She sure was cheery.

"So how long are you going to stay?" she usually never stays for too long.

"A whole month! Isn't it great? I can have some bounding time with you and my new sons!"

"Okkkaaaay. That's great mom." When did they start being her sons? I decided not to question it. If it will help keep the Hetalia guys here then it's a good thing.

**Sorry everyone for not updating for such a long time. Collage is an evil thing. But hope you all liked this chapter. Feel free to review and correct me if there is anything wrong with it.**

**Love ya,**

**Poppey**


End file.
